Enchanter
Gnome Most good raced players are convinced gnomes are the best race for casters. Their hp and memtimes are respectable and they also have innate infravision and as many HPs as Humans. One downside is that their strength is one of the worst in the game. Human Humans start off in Waterdeep, the center of the good race world. Their racial attributes aren't the best in any category, but they don't have the worst anything either. One downfall is they don't possess infravision like most races. Grey Elf Frailer then humans and gnomes, their hitpoints are lower then both these races, but their agility is vastly superior. Also, they have innate infravision. They make good enchanters, but most argue that gnomes are better. They're trapped on Evermeet, in the city of Leuthilspar, for the first 20 levels. Many people are Grey Elves for roleplaying reasons. Yuan-Ti Stat-wise, the difference as a caster between Drow and Yuan-ti is minimal, with the only noticeable difference being Yuan-ti have a slightly slower mem time. Since Yuan-ti have no ears or legs, they lose the ear, legs, and feet equipment slot. There is some Yuan-ti only equipment that helps make up for this loss, as well as a tail slot that only Yuan-ti have access to. For innates, they possess infravision, scaleskin, befriend reptile, vipermind, snakebite and tailsweep. Scaleskin lowers your AC and vipermind raises hitroll and damroll. Both of these innates improve as your character gains in levels. Drow Stat-wise, the difference as a caster between Drow and Yuan-ti is minimal, with the only noticable difference being Drow have a slightly faster mem time. Their innates are ultravision, faerie fire, levitate, globes of darkness and underdark sneak. Ultravision is a double-edged sword. You can't see during daylight without aid from other classes abilities and skills, but at night you can see everything. Enchanters have the Solid Fog spell which, if mem'd, they can cast and will be able to see in the room they're in but can't look into any that are adjacent. For a good race enchanter, Gnomes and Grey Elves are the popular choice. The evil race choice comes down to a matter of personal preference; either you wish to play a character with ultravision (Drow) or you don't (Yuan-ti). Enchanters need about 200-300 pages, depending on what spells you deem absolutely necessary. Since most high-level spellbooks have a maximum of 250 pages, you'll need to prioritize about what spells you will have in your book. 1st Circle * Detect invisibility - Gives you the ability to see invisible. * Detect magic - Needed to see what enchantments you have, and when they are about to fade. * Magic missile - Our primary damage spell for the first levels. * Mage flame - Lights the person targeted. Memming Hints for the Zoner: Always keep enough Di's and Dm's memmed. And if you play a blind race or associate with blind players, you need to. 2nd Circle * Burning hands - small fire-based damage spell. * Chill touch - small cold-based damage spell. * Minor creation - makes barrels, rations, rafts and other needed items. * Invisibility - makes you invisible. * Faerie fire - when cast at a monster, it makes them easier to hit. * Energy shield - improves the AC. Memming Hints for the Zoner: Energy Shield and loads of minor creation. You will always run out of rations/water at the most stupid times. 3rd Circle * Locate object - lets you find who has a certain item. * Strength - increases the strength of target. * Dispel invisible - removes the invisibility of an item. * Dexterity - It increases your dexterity, but not by very much. * Blink - moves target groupmember into an adjacent room. * Missile shield - rangers hates this spell, as it makes you almost immune to archery. * Ray of enfeeblement - reduces the strength of a target monster. Memming Hints for the Zoner: I always keep a locate object and a dispel invisible memmed, cause I'm too lazy to switch them out. But here you need as many blinks as possible. 4th Circle * Teleport - moves you to a random room in zone. * Lightning bolt - lightning-based damage spells. * Sleep - sleeps mobs. * Farsee - lets you look through locked doors. * Wizard eye - lets you peek at target player if he is in the same zone. * Fumble - reduces dexterity. * Levitate - makes you float. Reduces moves, and lets you survive falls. * Dispel magic - removes all spells from target player. * Mass invisibility - makes everything in the room invisible. * Minor paralysis - worthless crap spell, unless you twink. The paralysis breaks if the mob is ever hit by anything offensive. * Haste - gives target an extra attack. Memming Hints for the Zoner: I keep a few teleports for emergencies, a few dispel magic to drop silences on casters, a levitate, and a mass invisibility. If I'm doing exp, or lack a lich, I'll mem a haste for each rogue. 5th Circle * Minor globe of invulnerability - very few spells are blocked by this, generally worthless. * Stoneskin - a superb protection spell. * Dimension door - moves yourself to target player in the zone. * Slowness - removes one attack from the opponent. Utterly useless spell as its in stone circle. * Infravision - only used by humans to see when its dark. * Fireshield - makes monsters get fire-damage from hitting you. * Coldshield - makes monsters get cold-damage from hitting you. * Stumble - reduces agility on target monster. * Charm person - rarely lands on a mob, will aggro it if it fails, only works on things much lower level than you. Memming Hints for the Zoner: Keep a dimension door memmed at all times. The rest should be stoneskins. 6th Circle * Fireball - fire-based damage spell. * Clairvoyance - makes you look at the room of the target player. * Blur - reduces the number of crits on a target, combined with stone/scales it's great. * Feeblemind - wipes the spellmemory for a target caster, and makes them much less likely to cast a spell. * Enchant weapon - only gives +2+2 to currently non-magical weapons. * Cone of cold - cold-based damage spell. * Identify - lets you see the attributes of an item or person. * Enervate - reduces constitution on target. Memming Hints for the Zoner: I keep an identify and a clairvoyance memmed most of the time, but if it's needed I switch them out for feebleminds. I also keep as many blurs memmed as possible. 7th Circle * Fly - makes the target able to fly. * Solid fog - a protecting fog, so that you can see when the ugly sun is burning your eyes. * Repulsion - makes lower level aggros unable to target you. * Power word blind - an instantaneously-blinding spell, which blinds mobs permanently if lower level than you. * Enlarge - increases the size of target, possibly making them harder to bash. * Reduce - decreases the size of target, possibly making them harder to bash. * Prismatic spray - an area damage spell, which can also paralyze, feeblemind and poison targets. Memming Hints for the Zoner: Always keep a fog memmed in case the sun comes up and you are on the surface. You might need a reduce if you are doing zones like Avernus or Scorps. The rest should be all pwb or prism, depending on if you're twinking or fighting groups. 8th Circle * Major paralysis - completely paralyzes, very fun spell, when it lands. * Globe of invulnerability - protects the target against damage from fireshield and coldshield. * Airy water - makes an underwater room breathable, and gives possibility to cast fire-based spells in it. * Blacklight burst - area damage spell, which has a chance to slow. Memming Hints for the Zoner: Keep a globe memmed, in case the lich dies, and your token rogue starts whining too much. Airy water is only used in SG. I have either all blacklights if we're doing multiple mobs that hit hard, or major para if we fight something with low or no MR. 9th Circle * Gate - opens up a portal to the desired plane. * Relocate - moves you to target person. * Mind blank - makes you invulnerable to charm, feeblemind & lesser psionics. * Constriction - good damage, with chance to make opponents abort spells. Memming Hints for the Zoner: I haven't found much use for mindblank yet, but ALWAYS ALWAYS keep a gate memmed The rest of the spells should be constriction. 10th Circle * Dragonscales - a superpowerful version of stone skin. * Time stop - makes you cast all your spells instantaneously. It does not work if there is combat in the room. Memming Hints for the Zoner: Keep all dragonscales memmed. Time stop is an utterly useless spell when zoning, as the only time you'll be forced to cast a globe or a haste is if you're associating with clueless morons. (Or in other words, twinks who think they are Aragorn incarnate and rather want to bring a ranger/rogue to a zone than a lich. They don't deserve your spells anyway.) Low Levels 1-20 During the first five levels, you are in the same situation as an invoker. You can't tank very well, and you don't do much damage. However, from level six you can cast a spell which gives you 20 extra AC, so you can now solo a little bit better than other mages. By level 11, all other mages do more damage than you, but you still don't have much to offer groups besides the energy shield spell. When you get 16 you will become quite a bit more popular, as you can now haste people. Mid Levels 21-41 When you finally can cast stoneskin. Now your primary job is to keep stone up on tank, and don't expect to be able to do much else. So wear as much hit and dam you can, and try to melee, cause your pathetic damage just slows down regaining of stones. High Levels 41-50 Damage is the key to exp here. Casting as many constrictions as possible, while keeping stones and dragonscales up. You have one primary purpose for zoning, and a few auxiliary spells. The primary purpose is to keep people scaled at all times, as well as keeping the tanks blurred. Reduce tanks and people when fighting demons, to not have everyone bashed at the wrong time. Power word blind opponent bashers, or mobs you really don't want to fight. Paralyze mobs if your primary damage dealers are rogues. Cast constriction when you need to do "one spell and out" tactics. Cast constriction on nobash casters to make them abort. You can also feeblemind opponent casters, if they can't be bashed, and your cleric/shaman sucks. (Never needed if you zone with CC and OD clerics.) Cast prismatic spray when fighting multiple mobs. The damage from it is decent, and feeblemind/paralysation is always good. There is never any need to globe people when fighting fire-shielded mobs, as all warriors are wearing fire-protection. It is much more important to keep scales/blur up. Invokers fry the coldshields so globing on coldshield is just stupid. Spellups are evil; you basically don't need more than scaling 2-3 tanks, and charge. Usually the lich has globed the rogue in the same time, so no big worries.